


Sun Kissed

by Female_Death



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 10yrsyart, Book Aziraphale, Dolphins and Ducks AU, M/M, Not my AU, Snakes, Sun basking, TV Aziraphale - Freeform, TV Crowley - Freeform, book crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death
Summary: Crowley is visiting the other book shop and is getting restless. Not wanting to bug the two Aziraphales he seeks out the the other Crowley who just so happens to be basking in the sun.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 228
Collections: Ixnael’s Recommendations, Ixnael’s SFW corner





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This story takes place in 10yrsyart: Ducks and Dolphins AU. They said it was alright to write a story in their AU. So here is the story.
> 
> This story contains both the Book and TV Pair being separate but amazing characters.
> 
> Please be sure to check out @10yrsyart on tumblr for amazing art and comics.
> 
> This story in no way has anything to do with the real story. Think of this as a split off timeline maybe? Just a one shot to the side of an awesome AU.
> 
> Edit: I might have gotten some of the canon for the AU wrong. I went with what I thought sounded right. Mainly about snake sizes.

Crowley paces between some bookshelves half looking at the books, half lost in thought. He and Aziraphale are visiting the other versions of themselves. So they were in the book shop that belonged to the other Aziraphale. It was not that he felt uncomfortable here, or that much out of place. But he didn't want to just hang around the angels and be a bother to them. The two seemed to be having a deep conversation about some book they both loved. And well Crowley loved listening to the Aziraphale talk so excitedly about something, he was having a hard time sitting still.

He wanted to give them space but he was not sure what to do with himself. Pacing had worked for a little while but was becoming old fast. He reached out carefully to find the other Crowley who was somewhere in the shop.

He had wanted to talk with his other self but still felt a little odd about it. Crowley had taken to calling his other version AJ. Calling AJ by the name they both shared seemed right but also wrong.

Following the demonic presences Crowley ended up in the front room. Scanning the area he spotted the other Crowley.

AJ was currently in his snake form curled on the windowsill basking in the sun. Crowley takes a long moment to look over AJ's size. Crowley's normal snake form is on the smaller side normally around three feet long, small but comfortable. AJ's snake form was around fifteen feet long with a red underbelly. Both of them were mainly black with AJ having the red underbelly. He knew they both could change their size to be as big or small as they wanted.

From where he was standing, he could swear it felt warmer closer to the window. Crowley shivers and frowns. The book shop is in no way cold, it just so happens to be warmer near the window and he can feel the difference so he moves forward slowly and quietly.

'You look a little cold.' AJ doesn't move from where he is but watches Crowley with one eye. He is relaxed as Crowley had drawn nearer.

Crowley crosses his arms and stops where he is. Looking away he mumbles something about not noticing.

AJ lifts his head well flicking his tongue and turns to look at Crowley. 'There is plenty of room if you want to join me.' He shifts his coils a little trying to make the space more inviting.

Crowley eyes the space for a moment. AJ is taking up the whole windowsill. If he was to join he would have to change forms and either sit along the side where there was not as much sun. Or sit between AJ's coils where there was plenty of sun. He gives AJ a quick glance before looking away again.

AJ yawns for a moment shifting his jaw before laying his head down on a coil fulling facing Crowley. 'One of the best seats in the house here. Get sun for most of the day and can even curse a few humans if the mood strikes.'

Crowley's eyes flicker to the world outside of the window. He is almost sure there are warding on the window so humans over look it. It would be a huge attraction to see a snake curled up on the windowsill. His eyes fall back to the sill where he could be basking as well if he choose.

Crowley moves a little closer to AJ and can see the snake watching him. He is a little nervous on changing forms but reminds himself that it is safe here. Taking a breath he doesn't need he changes forms and sits on the edge of the sill just thinking.

He could feel the heat raising off of AJ's scales and wanted to curl up next to them. He must have paused for longer then he thought because he is nudged softly. Crowley lets out a startled sound and rears up.

AJ looks amused and pulls his head back a little having used it to poke Crowley. 'It's not like you are going to be heavy well being that small. You will warm up faster if you sit on a coil.' AJ answers the question Crowley is hesitate to ask.

With permission now, Crowley makes his way onto one of AJ's coils and curls up tight taking up as little room as he can. He can feel the warmth from the sun and from the already sun kissed scales under him.

AJ lays his head down beside Crowley and exhales slowly. Both are getting use to having the other around now and then. 

Neither of them break the silence after that. They just enjoy the sun and each others company.

~

The angels pause for a moment in their conversation. “It is terribly quiet for two demons to be around here.” One says softly well they both glance around.

Both focus and find their partners elsewhere in the shop. Both needed a refill on a drink so they decide to get up and check on the demons.

Entering the front room they pause to see the two demons dozing peacefully in the sun. One half curled up on top of the other. The size difference between the two bring a smile to both of the angel's faces. They can see the two are getting long fine and do not need any help. Not that either would admit about worrying about their demon causing trouble for the other.

Finishing off what is in their cups they head to make new drinks and continue with there discussion on which books they would like to temporary swap. 

The book shop is quite and peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please remember this is using @10yrsyart characters and AU ( On Tumblr ) . Please check them out.
> 
> Please be sure to comment and leave a Kudos. I live on Kudos.
> 
> I'm just shy and stumble over getting the words out but I do still have some more ideas.
> 
> You can find me at @thefemaledeath on tumblr if you would like to.
> 
> I have written other stories, please check them out if you want to.


End file.
